


How to explain

by AnnieJays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A big bunch of liars, Demisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I wanna say slowburn, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sehun/Kyungsoo, Multi, Polyamory, Promiscuous Character, Romance, Workaholic Junmyeon, fake slowburn, nobody knows how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieJays/pseuds/AnnieJays
Summary: After meeting Jongdae in the most unconventional of ways, Junmyeon soon realizes that not only is he not over his ex, he also happens to have a very real crush on his new very fake boyfriend.Or, alternatively: In which Junmyeon is a workaholic who doesn't believe he deserves more in life, Sehun needs way more affection than any single man can offer and Jongdae is utterly afraid of commitement.





	How to explain

  
  
Junmyeon arrives at _ Ras la tasse  _ at exactly 8.25 on a tuesday morning, another sleepless night translating document after document heavy on him. The bell chimes familiarly and the barista behind the counter smiles at him in recognition. His eyes feel raw and dry, and he makes a mental note to buy more eye drops on his way home tonight. Maybe this time he’ll actually go home before the store closes, he thinks bitterly and lets the warmth of the store and the coffee scent comfort him.   
  
There are few people in line there, and for that, he is grateful, will give him a bit of time to rehearse exactly what he’s going to say when the coffee worker asks for his order, how he’s going to smile. He takes his place in the line, a few people coming into the shop and following soon after while the old man currently ordering takes ages deciding what kind of coffee to ask for. He doesn’t blame him, he can barely keep up with the variety of it himself.    
  
Junmyeon sighs heavily when he makes a mental check of what his week’s gonna be like. The only exciting thing is that new legal case he was really looking forward to translate -out  of sheer curiosity about its results. Sunday he has lunch with his mum and he’s already dreading the endless questions and pitiful looks and judgemental comments. He toys with the idea of cancelling early to save himself the anxiety, but he knows it would be a dick move, especially if it’s the third time cancelling in two months. A bed is the only thing he wants right now, though. Maybe he can take a nap at his lunch break. He sticks to thinking about that out of town conference he has in about three months because it’s easier and probably the only currently interesting thing in his life when the bell door chimes and he turns his head to look at the new customer, as per usual. 

  
His eyes run up and down the recently arrived young man. Tall, lean figure, stylish clothes with a coat he knows all too well, pale skin, dark hair, delicate hands typing on his phone and eyes focused on the screen, the most handsome face Junmyeon has ever laid eyes on, and his heart skips a beat. Well fuck.   
  
Oh Sehun.    
  
Junmyeon feels a cold, sheer fear run through his body, and his mind seems to leave his body for a second, the soft chattering in the room fading, distorted. He can feel the panic taking over him. He’s not ready, he’s not mentally nor emotionally prepared to go through this and much less alone, in his restless state, looking miserably lonely and like the workaholic Sehun had always accused him of being. He wants to look interesting, wants him to think he’s got his life together, that their bad break up does not affect him in the slightest and that he’s still admirable and desirable and- fuck, he really feels lame right now.  

 

He’s next in line, eyes petrifyingly fixed on Sehun, heart hammering against his ribcage in a way it’s almost worrisome when he’s startled by a soft nudge on his elbow. He whips his head to the side brusquely, eyes meeting a stranger’s warm ones who’s apparently talking to him.   
  
“I’m sorry?” He blurts, eyes wide, a little confused, unfocused. The stranger smiles brightly at him. 

  
“Are you okay?” He repeats, as if with the patience of a saint and Junmyeon can’t even answer as he drags his eyes to his ex who’s, fortunately, still typing furiously on his phone.     
  
The stranger is cute, he notices, in the middle of his head’s frenzied state. Really damn cute,  definitely someone worth being jealous over, he thinks, and in his desperation, a crazy idea crosses his mind. It goes against all of his reasoning faculties and sense of dignity but “Fuck.” He exhales. Desperate times require desperate measures, right?    
  
Before he can consider it further or judge himself - as if he weren’t already- he’s looking pleadingly into the other’s eyes, praying internally like he’s never done in his entire life, takes the other’s arm softly and pulls him aside so the next two girls in the queue can order. He takes a deep breath and grounds himself for what he’s about to say.   
  
“Look, my ex has just, just entered the place and I’m ready to die, I haven’t seen him in months and I really don’t want him to see me like this, I haven’t slept in 26 hours and I know he moved on and-  I really can’t I - I know this is crazy but would you mind being my boyfriend for more or less the next 15 minutes?” He blabbers in a heartbeat and hopes for the best, biting his lip. 

  
The stranger widens his eyes comically, so confused that he leans back a bit, putting some distance in between them. Junmyeon starts to lose hope when the other drags his eyes up and down his body, shamelessly checking him out. And wow, okay.   
  
“For the next 30 if you want.” He smirks and instantly starts fixing Junmyeon’s tie with soothing movements, then interlaces their hands, playing the boyfriend role already .    
  
“Ok- okay?” Junmyeon is beyond dumbfounded, but the gratefulness is such, he does not dare to question his exceptional luck, the way the universe has blessed him after years of oblivion. So he lets the other do as he pleases, glad to have an ally in such time of need, and gulps hard, trying not to shy away too much and not to panic.    
  
“Is he looking at us right now?” The stranger asks, voice barely above a whisper. Junmyeon nervously glances to the side for a second, eyes making the briefest contact with Sehun’s before his are back to the stranger. He licks his lips and nods, trying to calm his racing heart.     
  
“Good.” The stranger says and before Junmyeon can comprehend the situation, a soft pair of lips are pressing against his, chastely but firmly, a warm hand cupping the side of his neck and making him melt in the other’s hold, eyelids drooping instinctively. It’s strange, he manages to think, notices how despite the stress he’s under, the kiss feels comforting, does not scare him nor makes him want to pull away like kissing a stranger generally does.

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat snaps him out of his fleeting stress- free kiss, and he steps away, blinking at Sehun, who’s merely a few steps away from him after almost a year of not having seen him, a year of not having him in his life. He feels so shaken he ends up staring at Sehun for a couple of seconds longer than what he should and the stranger he just kissed has to nudge him out of it. 

  
“Junmyeon, it’s been a long time…” Sehun breaks the awkward silence, and takes a hurried glance at their linked arms, the way the other clings onto him so naturally. He looks a bit confused? Hurt, maybe? A man can hope, can’t he? For the time being, he focuses on not looking like a complete idiot who’s ready to swoon at his ex-boyfriend’s voice. Was he really this hot? Junmyeon doesn’t remember him being this hot.   
  
His recently acquired provisional boyfriend chuckles when Junmyeon can't even answer, barely letting out a shaky “Sehun” in response, tightening his hold on the other’s arm.    
  
“Won’t you introduce us, baby?” The voice comes from beside him, and the sudden pet name finally does the trick.   
  
“Right! right…. huh, this is Sehun, Sehun this is-”   
  
“Jongdae” His saviour answers before he can even ask him for help with his eyes, extending a hand for the other to shake. “His boyfriend.” Jongdae sounds so sure, so smoothly confident. Sehun’s eyes seem to widen at that, but his whole body relaxes, as if this was some source of great relief (Some mean voice in his head whispers to Junmyeon that Sehun’s probably happy to be free of him. Little fucker.) Sehun takes Jongdae’s hand with a smile, the kind that makes his eyes twinkle cutely, as if he was genuinely happy to meet Jongdae. Junmyeon totally didn’t miss that one.   
  
“Should have known. I’m his ex.” He introduces himself, as if saying it were easier than stressing in college. Junmyeon is slightly hurt as he tries not to fidget in his place, terrified about the whole situation he just  got himself into. “Though I don’t expect him to have mentioned me at all.”   
  
“I’m sure he did, I just have bad memory. I’m a mess” Jongdae grins and Junmyeon can’t stop staring in some mix of confusion and gratefulness.    
  
“I see.” His former boyfriend chuckles and he feels that uncomfortable warmth in his chest again. He loathes feelings. 

  
“So-” Junmyeon clears his throat, trying to keep his awkwardness at bay. He’s supposed to be over sehun damn it. He blames it all on the kiss, his lips still feeling a bit tingly. “What are you doing around here?”   
  
“Oh! I completely forgot you work around here, I- I have a photoshoot nearby. Nothing exciting, really, but it pays well and I’m about to move, so I can’t really say no to money.” Sehun explains, sounding a bit unsure, just like the way he did when Junmyeon would scold him about leaving the lights on when they lived together.    
  
Junmyeon gulps. Had Sehun lived at their old apartment together all this time?   
  
“Are you a photographer?” Jongdae asks, wonder in his voice. “That’s great! I’m a graphic designer at an advertising agency, we’ve just started working on an online campaign right now and our photographer is leaving us to do a world tour- lucky asshole- anyways!” He lets go of Junmyeon’s hand to shuffle in his pocket as the other two males watch him curiously. Junmyeon takes a glance at Sehun, offering him an apologetic smile as if to say “Sorry, he’s always like this” even though he literally has no freaking idea. In fact, could Jongdae’s agency be the same one at the fourth floor from the office building he works at? He’s doomed.    
  
Jongdae makes a - admittedly really cute- “Ta-dá!” sound, extending his hand proudly and offering Sehun what suspiciously looks like a card. The younger takes it hesitantly, with those long, elegant fingers Junmyeon remembered so well, a confused look on his eyes.    
  
To be fair, Junmyeon realizes, from an outsider’s  perspective, if one happened to analyse the situation it /is/ pretty bizarre: His current boyfriend is offering his ex a possible job on their first encounter, two minutes after meeting him. Not even in his wildest dreams would Junmyeon have expected to find himself in a situation like this. But then again, it’s still better than having to come across him, alone and miserable after pulling yet another all nighter.    
  
“Give us a call, or - You know what? If you’re interested, just send us a bit of your work, I’ll let my boss know so she can check it out.” Jongdae informs, looks utterly pleased with himself and not in any kind of burning discomfort like Junmyeon feels like.    
  
A smile finally blooms in Sehun and Junmyeon can breathe again, nervousness slowly dissipating.   
  
“Thank you.” He says, sounding utterly alleviated. It’s then that Junmyeon notices the bags under his eyes, the way his clothes are crooked, clinging onto his lean form, still as thin as ever, and Junmyeon becomes aware of how young he looks despite his initial handsome appearance. He is stressed, he realizes and it’s hard for him to control all the protective feelings surging from him.    
  
“No problem, I was literally just telling Junmyeon how much we need a photographer for the project.” Jongdae keeps smiling, looks at him while lying swiftly and Junmyeon snaps out of it, realizing he needs to play along.    
  
“Yes. You’ve been filling my head for ten minutes already.” He jokes, /jokes/.    
  
Jongdae mock-gasps and utters a small “Mean” before passing a hand through his waist, in a way that should make Junmyeon uncomfortable in public if it didn’t feel so smooth and simple and- wow they really do seem a couple. Does it really matter, anyways? Jongdae was about to stick his tongue in his mouth three minutes ago, all shame should be gone already.  He can hear Sehun chuckling a bit sheepishly at them and this attention goes back to him, who’s biting his lip quietly for a second, seemingly mulling over something.    
  
“Alright so-” He starts, unsurely. Junmyeon is beyond curious “My boyfriend, Kyungsoo-” So Kyungsoo is his name, Junmyeon thinks, trying not to tense up visibly, but Jongdae does notice, glances at him. He’s seen the guy in Sehun’s instagram account. Multiple times even - way too many- considering Sehun likes to make of his instagram a personal album of aesthetically pleasant pictures he took that scream “Look how handsome my boyfriend is and how much I love him!”- his words. Junmyeon really, really should have unfollowed his ex. But apparently he hates himself enough to check it at least once a week, with the only purpose of comparing his own life with others’. “He is new in town and I think meeting people would warm him up to the city.” He says, finally with shy eyes. “We should- what would you guys think about a double date?”   
  
“We would love that!” Jongdae pipes in, excitedly. Junmyeon chokes.    
  
“Uh- I don’t think that…-” He attempts, giving him an incredulous look. However, none of his boyfriends (ex and fake one) pay attention to him, already making plans.    
  
“Does friday evening work for you guys?”    
  
“Yeah, I’m free. You baby?” Jongdae asks with adorably questioning eyes and Junmyeon is sweating.   
  
“Friday?” He croaks out, glancing at the two. “Yeah, but-”    
  
“Then it’s settled!” Sehun interrupts before Junmyeon can express how terrible this idea is in an overly polite way. “I was thinking this restaurant nearby could be a good place, but I just remembered, you don’t really like restaurants Junmyeon.” His ex says, the fact that he /remembers/, touches his soul like a soft comforting caress, only to feel it crushed when he hears the next words: “I would offer my place but… since we’re moving, everything’s a mess.” /We/. Did he say /we/? Have they moved together?   
  
“Oh that’s okay, I’m sure you can come to Junmyeon’s.” Jongdae offers, beams at him like he hasn’t just literally offered another person’s house for an emotional slaughtery and for a brief moment, Junmyeon looks at him like he’s grown another head.  Is he even aware he’s also involved in all of this? Sehun eyes him curiously.   
  
“Yes, of course.” He says, trying to recover and not to look suspicious or affected by all of this. Fuck it, he thinks. And remembers the golden rule: Agree now, cancel later.     
  
“Amazing!” Sehun exclaims and Junmyeon wonders what on earth he just got in.    
  
Cancel later, he reminds himself once again, like a soothing mantra.   
  
The next moments pass in a blur.  He’s too focused on internally whining about his circumstances to really pay attention to what’s going on. They get back into line, Jongdae somehow keeping the conversation going by asking Sehun about his work and basically his whole professional life. Sehun keeps taking glimpses at him every now and then, so he keeps his eyes on Jongdae, trying to seem interested on him. Not that it’s a hard task. In fact, he’s sure he wouldn’t be pretending if he hadn’t his ex-boyfriend in front of him after a whole year and a half of absolute distance between them.    
  
They order their drinks and Junmyeon pays for both his and his supposed boyfriend’s one, like the way he’d do if they were actually dating. He gets a silently grateful smile that provokes him to smile back and then Sehun’s leaving with excuses of his coffee break being already way too long, and that they’re probably wondering where he is back at the studio. He does not part though without telling Junmyeon to message him the details of their double date to his number, he’s kept the same.    
  
  


  
  


“Kim Jongdae, nice to meet you.” His Not-Boyfriend introduces himself by extending his hand and giving him an almost mocking smile once they’re finally alone, sitting at a table. His hand is warm when Junmyeon takes it.    
  
“Kim Junmyeon, likewise.” He says for a lack of a better response and keeps staring sheepishly at the table, toying with his cup of coffee as the weight of everything that has just happened falls onto him. “I’m really sorry about that, thank you for - well everything.” Junmyeon says in an almost whisper.   
  
“My pleasure. I couldn’t really resist your eyes” Is the answer he receives that finally makes him look up only to find the pretty smile still there, just as mocking. “This is the best that has happened to me this week and it’s only Tuesday.” He exclaims, clearly amused.    
  
“I don’t know what’s funny here.” Junmyeon snaps, suddenly feeling like he’s being making fun of.    
  
“Don’t get so grumpy! Not with me, you owe me” Jongdae soothes almost cheerfully and takes a sip of his coffee and Junmyeon has to admit he has a point. “Sehun really seems to want to fix things, whatever happened between the two of you.” He says as if he knew them since forever, as if he were Minseok or something. Junmyeon doesn’t know if he likes it. “I’m looking forward to friday.” He comments distractedly and Junmyeon chokes on his coffee, blinking at him. He’s really too tired for this.   
  
“What?” He asks, almost desperate. “Friday is never happening, all I need is an excuse and I’m cancelling.”   
  
Jongdae looks like a kid who’s just been told Santa didn’t come. His resolve falters. 

  
“Why?” He asks, voice turning seductive. “Am I not a good boyfriend?” Junmyeon snorts, shaking his head in disbelief.    
  
“Are you actually willing to play to be the boyfriend of a total stranger?”   
  
“What did I just do?” Jongdae asks, tilting his head in amusement.    
  
“Good point.”    
  
“Look, I don’t just do this for anybody, but considering your 30 minutes aren’t up, I’ll give you my number, hand me your phone.” Junmyeon hesitates for a bit. “I’m not gonna steal it” He jokes and Junmyeon ends up obeying as he watches Jongdae save his number under the name of “JongBae”. He finds it amusing. “Just text me if you change your mind.” He says, checking his own phone for the time and standing up to put on his coat.   
  
“Why are you doing this?” Junmyeon blurts out, looking up at him a little warily a little unsure as to why a stranger would make such an effort for him.    
  
Jongdae seems to think it over for a bit before replying. “I don’t really do relationships, so it’s fun to see what it feels like. Besides, I really do need a photographer, and-” He smiles. “You’re really cute.”    
  
Junmyeon totally does not blush.    
  
Jongdae does in fact, work at the same office building than him. They walk together to work, Jongdae assuring him he really doesn’t look like he pulled an all nighter at all and talking his ears off about all the bad things pulling an all nighter does to your brain and how he shouldn’t do it anymore. Junmyeon is endeared.   
  
Talking to Jongdae is easy. He has an easy laugh along with a pleasant voice, witty responses and swift topic changes that keep the conversation going. He doesn’t pry more than he should but does get him to share basic information, like how old he is and how he’s been working at the law firm as a translator for about three years now, and also, some personal things like the fact he’s been single for about a year and a half now.    
  
When they have to part in the elevator, Jongdae blows him a teasing kiss that has Junmyeon frantically checking if anyone saw.    
  
During his morning, it’s not Sehun back in his life but the feeling of lips against his and a warm hand on his neck along with a pretty melodic laugh what distract him from the documents several times. Despite his annoyance, Yixing and Minseok come to his cubicle during lunch and say he looks “lively today”. Junmyeon brushes them off and continues working, wants to be done with that case so he can move onto the translation of a book a publishing house asked him to.    
  
Somehow, along his busy day, filled with words, legal terms and lots of bilingual dictionaries, he finds himself scrolling through instagram, Sehun’s profile specifically. The couple pictures don’t hurt anymore as they used to, but he does feel a little blue and, eyeing his phone, he makes his decision.   
  
****  
  


**To JongBae:**  
_Hey, this is Junmyeon. So about friday…_  
  
Two minutes is all it takes for Jongdae to answer. Junmyeon snorts at his screen.   
  
**From JongBae:**  
_How to Fake Date:  8 steps (with Pictures) - wikiHow_ __  
__;) my homework is done bby.  
  
  



End file.
